


蜂蜜酒和很多亲吻

by cyrialec



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: 梅林x高汶；两人的小酒馆约会之后。





	蜂蜜酒和很多亲吻

“Merlin.”

说话间Gwaine的双手在他颈后交叉，整个人放松地跨坐在他身上。他浓密睫毛下的眼睛有着让人着迷的漂亮颜色，眼神专注而柔软，扩散的瞳孔几乎在对他赤裸地表白着。从相遇那天开始，Gwaine似乎从未在他面前展现过自己防备克制的一面——在战场上Merlin曾经瞥到过他比任何利剑都更为冷硬锋利的姿态，在宴会中他也曾看到过他礼仪完美地挽着贵族小姐的手翩翩起舞，却仿佛总有什么在阻隔空气中的欢乐和他融为一体。和他待在一起的时候，Gwaine总是落拓的、温暖的、快乐的，每每让他情不自禁地和他一同大笑起来，或是和他一同陷入安宁舒适的沉默。也许是因为他们身上都背负着足够压垮一个人的秘密，因此才能互相理解，也许是因为他们都热爱阳光和风在金色的麦浪上交织跃动的景象，因此才能互相陪伴。

青年那不知让多少女孩儿都嫉妒的深棕色长发在他手指尖上温顺地打着卷，光滑冰凉像一泓月光的尾巴。Gwaine轻蹙着眉尖，没有阻止他，只是带着点催促的意味又念了一次他的名字：“Merrrlin.” 年轻的法师眯起眼睛笑了，在他略微噘着的嘴唇上用食指轻轻点了一下：“Patience, my friend.”

这位骑士稳而有力地握住Merlin的右手贴上了自己的面颊，他下巴上冒出来的胡茬刺得Merlin的手心一阵发痒。Gwaine动了动手指和他十指相扣，一边凝视着他一边带着他的手轻轻划过自己湿润发烫的嘴唇和颤动的喉结，最后在赤裸而结实的胸口停下。Gwaine的白衬衫领口已经皱成一团，此刻完全敞开只剩最底端的那颗扣子还扣着，腰带上的结也松松垮垮。Merlin记不清自己在这之中出了多少力——他中途有段记忆比较模糊，而且他自己现在的样子也端庄不到哪去。说到底，尽管Arthur坚信不疑，但在小酒馆待一晚上真的不是他的日常爱好。

Gwaine的嗓音被酒精和情欲烧灼得低沉嘶哑，俯下身对着他咬耳朵：“You know sometimes I can be VERY impatient. Just touch me.”

他照做了。

“Mrln…” Gwaine在他耳边急促而坦率地喘息着。他念他名字的时候发音非常独特，让这个古怪的名字都变得可爱起来，他有告诉过Gwaine他认真而渴求地呼唤他的样子真的很性感吗——

一整晚Merlin喝下的那些蜂蜜酒愈发开始叫嚣着存在感，他的心脏疯狂跳动，血液像是要冲刷净洪荒那样在他的躯体里激烈地奔腾，魔法围绕着他们兴高采烈地不断飞舞。

Gwaine从他的耳垂一路啄吻到嘴角，那些吻热情又滚烫，同时还不可思议的轻柔。Merlin捧住他的脸咬上那两片鲜红的嘴唇时，他确定那里包含着一个挑衅又得意的微笑。

噢…Gwaine，他模糊地想着，哭笑不得地闭上眼睛投入到这个吻中。

 

完


End file.
